


TIME

by Altcravity



Category: Cravity
Genre: Bus Stop, Clock, Hospital, M/M, One Shot, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altcravity/pseuds/Altcravity
Summary: Serim and Woobin made waiting for each other in the bus stop where the famous old clock tower can be seen a routine every morning before going to school.
Relationships: Park Serim & Seo Woobin, Park Serim/Seo Woobin, Seriwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	TIME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AHGDM](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AHGDM).



> i did not proofread this so spare my grammar and typos T_T

Woobin came first as the bus stop is only 7-minute walk away from his house while Serim is 15 minutes. He sat at the metal bench and look up to see the time from the old clock tower that is hundred years older than them. 

6:57. A thirty-minute bus ride to school will not make them any harm, so Woobin just stare at the ticking clock while waiting for the elder who is now walking in fast pace because he woke up again late and rush his morning preparation

A blonde man in gray sweater sat beside Woobin whose eyes are still focused on the tower clock. Serim catch his breath first before tapping the younger’s shoulder. Not aware of Serim’s arrival, Woobin jumped in surprise

“You’re really that surprised?” Serim frowned and check the time “20 minutes before the next bus, you’re early again” he said and lean on the post behind his seat

“You’re just always late” Woobin rolled his eyes before getting something in his bag and hand it to the older “Here. I know you skipped breakfast again” Serim just accept the latter’s food offer, a gimbap made by Woobin’s mom.

Five years ago when Serim and Woobin met, in the same place. It is Woobin’s first day of school in a new school. He is on his 2nd year high school when his parents were appointed to work near their new neighborhood. The bus stop is packed of students and working people waiting for the next bus to arrive, he is going to be late, he knew. The bus came and everyone hurried to enter. He is about to step back to give way for the people when a hand caught his arm and pull him inside the bus.

“You’re going to be late and it’s bad for the impression record of transferees” the boy said after they sat at the back of the bus, Woobin looked at him questioningly “Don’t look at me like that! I have been studying in the same school and waiting at the same bus stop for I do not know how many years. This is the first time I saw you in this stop and you look new, am I right?” Woobin did not know how to respond properly due to his shock and just nod. 

That is how he met Serim, they decided to always go to school together and even continued until they reach college, taking the same course at the same school. 

“Amazing how that clock still functions even if it is hundred years older than us, what do you think will happen if it stops?” Serim said while munching the gimbap “Would the world stop too?” he followed up

“Stupid, of course not! That clock can stop anytime it wants but the time wouldn’t. What are you saying?” Woobin annoyingly replied “The bus is here, continue eating that in school!” 

*// 

Days passed and there is nothing new. Woobin will arrive early and Serim will come rushing, a food prepared by Woobin’s mom to the older who loves skipping breakfast, and their normal morning bickering.

“I can’t join you back home” Woobin said to the older while working their assignments in library, an hour after their class dismissal

“It’s Friday, you’re going out?” the latter asked without even looking at the younger because of revising

“I- I do have a vocal training” the older jolts his head up to look at Woobin who is blankly staring outside the library’s window “Vocal training?” 

“Y-yeah” Serim immediately pull the pen of Woobin to get his attention “I’m going to train every Friday in this company? umh, I’m sorry that I can’t say company name because you know” Woobin said avoiding the elder’s eyes

“It’s fine! I am so happy for you, Ruby! Don’t worry, I’m fine going home alone every Friday” The older happily said, Serim knows how much Woobin wants to be a singer other than being a nurse like him. So when Woobin told that he’s training, he immediately felt the urge to support his best friend, he feels excited for him. Even if the younger’s action bothers him for the next days.

*//

Weeks passed and there are now changes. Serim going home alone every Friday and meeting sleepy and exhausted Woobin in Monday morning, the only thing that did not change is Woobin’s punctuality.

“You always look tired since you started training on that company. Are you training over the weekends too?” Serim asked while staring at the clock infront of them, holding a foil of sandwich that Woobin mom made for him today. “You should take care of yourself. You are studying nursing, but you can’t even look for yourself” 

“I only train every Friday afternoon to midnight. It’s just that, I just feel really tired” Woobin replied in tired voice, also staring at the clock. 7:03. Seventeen minutes before the next bus will come

Knowing something is wrong “Don’t forget to rest” Serim said still looking at the clock ticking “I think that clock is now part of our life” he said out of the blue, reason why Woobin turned his attention to him “It witnessed our friendship for the past years. It witnessed how I pulled you inside the bus the first time we met, how we bicker every morning, the food your mom prepares for me, your early arrival, you waiting for my late ass, we going to school and going home together. I hope when it stops ticking, we’re still best buddies” the older said 

“Really? Being like that at this hour?” Serim just scoffed the younger’s remarks “I told you, even if that clock stops, the time won’t, so why our friendship would?” Woobin said before putting right arm around Serim “It won’t stop as long as I’m living” he confidently said, gaining a pinch from the older “The Woobin is back!” they both laughed 

*

Another week passed, Monday. Serim surprisingly woke up early, he prepares going to school not even rushing, he even had his breakfast made by his dad who is already gone to work.

“I’m just going to eat Woobin’s mom snack at school” he said to himself before going out from his house and walk slowly, appreciating the colorful flowers bloomed at the sidewalks. It is very uncommon for him to walk without minding Woobin waiting for him for so long, since he woke up early.

He reached the bus stop and Woobin is not yet there “This is the first time huh, I’m gonna make him pay for my lunch later” he said and sat at the bench. He looked up and frowned, he looks at his wristwatch and look up again. Huh?

It is still 6:37, but why does the clock’s hand on 8:12?

“The clock stopped already?” Serim overheard from the couple beside him, he looked up to see the clock again “The clock already rests after functioning for so long” the boy replied and continue talking about something Serim wouldn’t want to hear.

“Thank you for being part of my life, old clock” he said with a pout before staring at the clock for many minutes more 

“That clock can stop anytime it wants but the time wouldn’t” he remembered Woobin’s voice in his head, he just laughed it off when a loud ring from his phone filled his already quiet mind

Woobin? 

He answered the call.

“I’m not going to be late cause I’m here already, go get your ass fast to here because you’ll treat me lunch!” He immediately said so Woobin cannot complain, but only heavy breathing and sobs he can hear 

A loud thump of shoes filled the hospital’s quiet hallway in the morning as Serim runs, looking for the place where he can find his best friend who lied to him about his vocal training, his best friend who’s suffering without him knowing, his best friend who wants to see him, his best friend who wants to say something to him… 

As soon as he saw the sign, he did not even hesitate to enter the room but instead of hearing his friend’s voice. He heard the most painful thing he can hear for the rest of his life

“Time of death, 8:12 am”

For the last time, I’m late again….

**Author's Note:**

> im also not sastisfied with the ending hdsfhs i'll continue to improve. ily thank youuu


End file.
